1000 deno seimei seikatsu kibou
by RiezWanieOri14
Summary: What if your girlfriend have a weak body and collapsed every time? And what if your boyfriend has a very strong ego but he cares about you? That's what happened to Takahashi Aoi and Hanazawa Takeuchi.


1000 deno seimei seikatsu kibou...

1000での生命生活希望...

A life with a thousand hopes...

by RiezWanieOri14

This story is about Takahashi Aoi and Hanazawa Takeuchi. Let's start when they were in high school.

Both Takahashi Aoi and Hanazawa Takeuchi was in the same high school, Minazawa High School. Hanazawa Takeuchi is a popular athlete who's very active in sports but so lazy in studying. Takahashi Aoi is a shy and sweet girl. She's clever student. Her body is weak and she keeps on absent because of fever. She had a crush on Hanazawa Takeuchi since she entered the high school. But Hanazawa Takeuchi's feeling for her is just as a friend or _maybe_ as a _girlfriend_...

At Minazawa High School, there a soccer match. Takahashi Aoi stands a bit far from the other student and cheers for the person she loves. "GO Takeuchi! Go!" the screaming students echoing at the field. Hanazawa try his best to make a last goal. The students scream happily after Hanazawa shoot his last goal. Takahashi smiles seeing Hanazawa's smile. Hanazawa suddenly stares at Takahashi who stands far away from the student. He stares. Takahashi didn't realize that Hanazawa stares at her. She was so happy watching the students give each other high-fives. Hanazawa keep staring at her. One of the soccer player kick the soccer ball toward his friend. His friend can't catch it because he kicked so hard. The ball go towards Takahashi who was still watching the student cheering.

The ball hit Takahashi's shoulder and arm. She fall down. Hanazawa shocked and run to her. Atsuo Hansuke (the boy who kick the ball) felt guilty. "Are you okay? Oi, Takahashi? Are you okay?" Hanazawa ask Takahashi. Takahashi just nod. Atsuo run toward Takahashi and Hanazawa. "I'm sorry for just now," Atsuo said to Takahashi. Takahashi stands up and says, "I'm okay. Don't worry." Hanazawa speaks, "Do you want me to send you to the medic room?" Takahashi shocked, "Eh? No. Don't worry. I'm okay." Hanazawa sigh and stares at Atsuo; feeling angry. "Congratulations!" Takahashi walks away.

Hanazawa still stares at Atsuo. "Ne...Hanazawa...I'm sorry...," Atsuo apologize at Hanazawa. Hanazawa ignores him and walks away. Hanazawa's best friend, Hisayo Naoko, saw it all. Hisayo walks toward Hanazawa, "Nee, Takeuchi, be cool, ok?" Hanazawa ignores him. "Why you care about her so much by the way? What was her name again? Taka...Takahashi. Ha! Takahashi. She's okay. Don't worry too much. Be happy man! We won!" Hisayo said. "Shut up, Naoko!" Hanazawa shout at him. "I'm sorry. Hey, why are you worrying too much?" Hisayo really wanna know. "She has a weak body! Ok?! She collapsed many times! I was just...worry...ok?! She's my friend. Ok? If she were you, I would worry too ok?" Hanazawa explains. Hisayo understands his feeling. Hanazawa once lost his best friend. A girl. Who was his childhood friend.

At class 3-D, Takahashi's best friend, Kishi Nashie saw Takahashi come in to the class. "Aoi-chan? Are you ok?" Takahashi nod. Kishi saw dirt at her clothes, "Aoi! Did you fell down?!" Takahashi shakes her head, "No." Kishi felt worry, "Don't lie!" Takahashi then said, "I'm okay...just fell down a bit." Kishi felt angry, "Who make you fall?! Tell me! I'll cut them into pieces!" Takahashi smiles, "A ball hit me. "Kishi then said, "A ball, eh?...... Did you just watched the match?!" Takahashi walk toward her table and sit, "Nashie-chan...I'm okay..." Kishi then sit in front of her, "The guy who kicked the ball...is it Hanazawa?!" Takahashi smiles, "No. He's the one who helped me just now." Kishi then stares deeply to Takahashi, "Ne... Aoi. Are you sure you okay?" Takahashi smiles and nod, "Em!"

The next day, it's Saturday. Hanazawa usually spends his weekend outside. He bought some snack and walk to the park. Then, suddenly, he sees Takahashi fainted with her groceries bag all over the ground. "TAKAHASHI!!" Hanazawa runs toward her. "Oi! Takahashi?! Takahashi?!" That time, he realizes that he needs her more than anything. He brings her to her house. "Hanazawa...right? Aoi has always tell me about you. Thank you, for bring her back," Takahashi's father, Takahashi Takashi thank to Hanazawa. "Ano ne... Takahashi-san, where's her mother?" Hanazawa felt curious. Takashi ask Hanazawa, "Don't you know anything about that?" "About what?" Hanazawa felt weird. "It seems like you really don't know," Takashi sigh.

"It happens 7 years ago. We were happy that time. We all were happy. We're going on a trip. Aoi were 10 years old that time. Her brothers, sister and her mother were still alive. Things going pretty well. So well. Then, that we were so happy, a truck hit our car. We were sent to hospital nearby. When Aoi woke up, asking where is her family, to the doctor. I saw Aoi crying and calling her mother. Aoi then realized, that her younger brother is not there. She asked the doctor once again. Then, the doctor said, there were just 5 people sent. Well, it suppose to be 6 people sent but...he...disappear... Even the polices don't saw him in the accident. Then a week after Aoi and me get to go back home, Aoi collapsed. She was having a fever. It takes a month to recover from fever. And starts from the incident, she keeps collapsed and sick. She has a weak body. That's what the doctor tells."

Hanazawa feels totally shock, "I'm...I'm...sorry..." Takashi put a fake smile on his lips, "It's okay. I suppose to say that. I'm sorry that you had to do all this." Hanazawa said, "No... It's okay... Urm... Takahashi-san? If this okay....I would like to take care of her at school!" Takashi smiles, "You like her don't you?" Hanazawa shocked, "Eh? No! I would just...want you to know...that she's safe at school." Takashi smiles, "Okay. It looks like that I can depend on you, Hanazawa Takeuchi." Hanazawa smiles. "Well then, I should...go home," Hanazawa said to Takashi. They head to the front door. "Come here again. I'm sure Aoi will be happy to see you come to her house," Takashi nearly broke her daughter secret. "Huh?" Hanazawa didn't catch of what Takashi just said. "Well then, have a nice day, Hanazawa," Takashi tries his best to not mention the topic. Hanazawa says, "Ha...okay...you too, Takahashi-san."

end chapter 1


End file.
